epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Hawking
|-|Season 2 = |-|Season 1 = |ERBnumber2 = Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Hitler vs Vader 2 Hitler vs Vader 3 Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso |VerseAppeared = Mister Rogers' verses Nice Peter's first and third verses At the beginning and end of Hitler vs Vader 2 At the beginning of Hitler vs Vader 3 Pablo Picasso's second verse |location2 = Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers: A picture in Mister Rogers' house Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: A blue background A mountain top Hitler vs Vader 2: Jabba's Palace Hitler vs Vader 3: Tatooine Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso: A television in Pablo Picasso's studio}} Stephen Hawking battled Albert Einstein in Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. He has also made five cameo appearances to date, appearing in Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 2, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Stephen William Hawking was born on January 8th, 1942, in Oxford, England. He was a British physicist whose work had earned him many honors. Such work included collaborating on the Penrose–Hawking singularity theorem and the prediction that black holes produce radiation. Hawking was known for his long-term struggle with ALS, a disease that impairs motor skills, causing him to become paralyzed and use a speech-generating device. Hawking passed away on March 14th, 2018, at the age of 76, presumably due to complications of his disease. ERBoH Bio 'Sup? I'm a theoretical physicist and cosmologist, like my man Carl Sagan. I'm also from England, but you can probably tell that from my accent. Psych! You've been Hawking burned! I'm in this chair because I've got the worst case of Lou Gehrig's disease anyone's ever seen. But I'm better than the most because most with this disease do not live past 40! And I'm 70! Hell yeah. I also have to use this computer to talk because I got pneumonia while visiting the Cern Hadron Collider. They had to perform an emergency tracheotomy and boom! Now I sound like a Speak and Spell. But it's cool, it doesn't slow me down, I've been married twice! I'm also CRAZY smart. I'm trying to find the answer to the "Theory of Everything" which includes deciphering a P-Brane, a spatially extended mathematical concept in String Theory. See, I told you I was fuckin' smart. I also wrote a huge best seller called "A Brief History of Time," that tries to explain the Big Bang, black holes and light cones to idiots like you. Good luck! Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers:' Stephen Hawking appeared throughout Mister Rogers' verses in a picture on his wall. 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Hawking was one of the many cameos of past Season 1 rappers to appear during Nice Peter's verses. He appeared when Peter said during the line, "Look at you!", and appeared again when he said, "It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum!" 'Hitler vs Vader 2:' Hawking's silhouette was visible at the beginning of the video, but he did not appear until the end when he rolled out of the shadows. He then replied to Adolf Hitler with: "Because you're standing over the Rancor Pit." 'Hitler vs Vader 3:' Hawking was seen by Darth Vader's side on his ship, where he mirrored the role of R2-D2 in the Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi scene. He then passed the mic to Hitler, which led to Hitler starting the battle. 'Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso:' Hawking appeared once again in the background of Mister Rogers' channel (13) on Pablo Picasso's television. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You've got no idea what you're messin' with here, boy! I got 12-inch rims on my chair. That's how I roll, y'all! You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll! I'll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time, When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind! I’m the best! I'm the Snoop Dogg of science! I'll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants! 'Verse 2:' There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe. Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd. You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making? I'm about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan! And while it's true that my work is based on you, I'm a super computer. You’re like a TI-82! (Ooh!) Trivia *Due to his disease, Hawking raps with a voice synthesizer instead of his own voice. **According to the end credits of Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder and the behind the scenes of Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg, his synthesizer's auto tuned voice is inspired by T-Pain. *He can be seen playing Angry Birds on his computer in several shots of Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. **Nice Peter has stated that the company that makes Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment) thanked them for including their game in the video. *He has made the most cameo appearances to date, at five. *He is the fourth rapper to pass away after the battle they were in was released, after Macho Man Randy Savage, Kim Jong-il, and Muhammad Ali. **He is the fifth character overall, after Macho Man Randy Savage, Kim Jong-il, Hodor, and Muhammad Ali. Gallery Stephen Hawking Playing Angry Birds.png|Hawking playing Angry Birds Jabba's Palace.png|Hawking in the background of Jabba's Palace Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Speaking Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter